


Summer Rain

by BoopBoopBoop



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoopBoopBoop/pseuds/BoopBoopBoop
Summary: Lila has moved from her boring desk job in Zuzu city to her grandpa's farm in Stardew Valley. Things started out calm and peaceful, but then she visits the old community center.





	1. Day 1

_Click click click_

 

The pitter patter of synchronized typing fills my head, drowning out any other noise. My own fingers pause what am I doing? I stare at the document I’m filling out and sigh; shoulders sagging down. I rub my eyes and lean back against my chair. I can’t do it anymore. I reach down toward the bottom drawer of my desk and take out an old worn out envelope. I don’t bother to see if my boss is looking, I already know they aren’t. That’s one of the perks of working a desk job at Joja Corporation: they don’t actually care about you, or what you do, as long as you get your work done by the end of the day. I slowly open the letter.

 

_“If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong.”_

 

The deed to Moonrise Farms was behind the letter. I can feel tears forming, thinking about my grandfather is hard even now. Every summer until I was 15 I would go and stay at the farm with him and my sisters, and it was always the best part of the year, but then he died and left me the entire place. Almost 10 years later, I think I’m going to finally do it.

 

I open up a Word document on my computer, write out my Letter of Resignation, with me leaving effective immediately, and send it to my boss. I get up, grab my jacket and leave to take the bus back to my apartment.

 

I wouldn’t exactly say my apartment was disgusting, I’m sure there are worse places to live, but it’s not exactly amazing either. I go to my computer and book a bus ticket to Pelican Town in Stardew Valley for next week. I start changing into a non-work outfit, but midway through my phone rings.

 

“Hello?” I say holding the receiver between my ear and shoulder.

 

“Hey Babygirl,” I scrunch my nose up at my childhood nickname, “How you doing? You haven’t called in awhile so I thought I’d give you a ring, I’m not chopped liver you know.”

 

I laugh as I pick up the receiver holder and carry it into the bathroom with me. Thank Yoba for long cords. “Well actually mom, I was just about to call you,” I start pulling my hair into a bun. “I decided I’m going to take up grandpa’s offer and go live on the farm.”

 

“Really? I think that’s a good idea, working at that Joja place has drained you, and I just want you to be happy again.”

 

“Thanks mom, I think it’ll be good for me too. I really miss it there,” satisfied with my hair, I head back into the living room. “I do gotta go now though mom, I already bought my bus ticket for next week and I need to start packing and I gotta call my landlord.”

 

“Alright, you better remember to write me a letter by the end of the week, otherwise I’m going to come down there myself and make sure you’re doing alright!”

 

I laugh, “That doesn’t sound too bad actually mom, but I’ll try and remember. Love you, bye.” After saying our farewells I hang up. I put the phone down and flop on my couch and rub my eyes, sighing.

 

I call my landlord before I go to bed and sort out my lease, luckily I only have one more month before I would have to renew it. So I just have to pay rent for the last month and I’m good to go. All the big furniture I’m leaving behind came with the place anyways and I won’t have a use for it.

 

I can’t wait for next week. I’m excited for my new life to start.


	2. 2

_Breathe remember to breathe_

 

I take deep breaths as anxiety bubbles up to my throat. I’m sitting on the bus heading towards Stardew Valley. We’re almost to Pelican town. I turn the volume on my walkman down as the bus enters a tunnel. A couple seconds later the bus exits the tunnel and heads towards the Stardew Valley bus stop. I gather my bags as the bus stops and opens its doors. I thank the bus driver and step off the bus.

 

Heat immediately hits me; it’s way hotter here than it is in Zuzu city. I head towards Moonrise Farm, a ten minute walk made faster with my walkman playing in my ears. Halfway through my walk I pass a red haired woman. I duck my head down and continue to walk.

 

I feel a touch on my shoulder. I look up. It’s the woman. I take my headphones off. “Sorry to interrupt you, but are you Lila?” she smiles.

 

“U-uh yeah, I-I am. Why?” I shrug my bags further up my shoulder.

 

“Oh Yoba! Your bus was early wasn’t it! I was suppose to meet you at the bus stop, I’m Robin, I own the carpenter store in town.” How’d she know I was coming?

 

“Oh? I didn’t know knew anyone I coming to-” I stop and frown. I pinch my eyebrows together, “I mean I didn’t know anyone knew I was coming here,” I put one of my bags down. I probably over packed that one.

 

“Here let me help you with those! Your mom called Lewis, the mayor and friend of your grandfather, she asked him to just clean the place up a bit.” She picks up the bag I let down and starts walking towards the farm.

 

“Well thanks for help with my bag, and meeting up with me.” I fall into step with her.

 

“It’s no problem, really. I was already at your grandfather's, well yours now, house anyways.” Robin shrugs. I look at her in confusion.

 

“Why were you there already?”

 

“Well, you’ll see for yourself, but the house wasn’t in the best shape, so Lewis asked me to renovate it a little bit, nothing much. It was more taking things down, because the wood has rotted, and well, no one should live with rotted wood.” She takes a left to the pathway leading to the farm. I’m not surprised about the house. It wasn’t very big in general and with it being empty and not taken care of in 8 years, there were bound to be things wrong with it.

 

Before I could thank her, we arrived at the house. Well, more like shack really. Grass, weeds, rocks, and other debris that comes with a farm being untouched for years, surround the area. “Yoba...” I mutter

 

An older man comes out of the house smiling, “Lila! You’ve gotten so big! You were so young when I last saw you,” Robin smiles at Lewis, and takes my bags inside for me.

 

“It’s good to seeing you too! How have you been?” I give him a brief hug. I’m not really a touchy person.

 

“I’ve been good. I’m happy you’re moving here, I know your grandfather would be happy too,” Lewis step back and looks at the house, “Although this house isn’t what it used to be, but I’m sure you’ll make it your own in time,” he looks back at me and smiles.

 

“Thanks, I hope so too” I chose to ignore the first part of his sentence.

 

“Here, I’m giving you some tools to start out, it’s not much but it’ll get the job done,” Robin says as she hands me a tool box, “and if you need anything made, like to upgrade your house and add furniture then just stop by,” she gives me a squeeze on the shoulder and turns to leave..

 

“I’m glad you’re back, don’t be a stranger and introduce yourself to everyone in town,” Lewis smiles at me and starts to head out, “Oh and one last thing, this crate here,” he stops in front of a wooden crate, and hits the top, “put whatever you need to sell here and I’ll pick it up in the morning with your money,” I nod and he leaves.

 

I turn back to the house and take a deep breath. This is it. This is actually happening. I go up to the house, I put the tool box down on the porch and open the door. “Wow, this really is a shit hole…” The house, wasn’t really a house anymore. It’s more just a room with a bathroom. There’s a single bed, the blanket covering it a basic brown, to the right, a large old TV in the back and a wood fireplace next to it. There’s a pretty decent sized wooden table with a chair and a coffee mug on it. There’s a small white mini fridge in the far left corner and basically that’s it. Besides the bathroom, which was small and basic.

 

I flop down on the bed, and groan. There’s so much work to do. Which I decide to do tomorrow. Today has already been a really long one, and it’s already pretty late. I changed into my pajamas and lay down to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that whole 'I'm gonna post once a week' thing didn't really uh work.
> 
> but here's the next chapter so whatever
> 
> who knows when I'll do the third but hopefully soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic in like five years! Also I just found out how bad I really am at summaries. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll post multiple times a week, but I'm not sure because work, I will try tho.
> 
> Also thanks India for editing! I'm real bad at grammar haha
> 
> Any kudos is very much appreciated as are comments!


End file.
